Changes
by xoc13
Summary: AU. Sometimes not even the Burg's gossip can make Stephanie doubt a decision made.


**The final chapter for Drink 'Em Up has been giving me a real hard time for some reason. I'm about halfway done, but the end just doesn't satisfy me. So, putting it aside for a bit longer I started listening to music. I came across Jenni Rivera's '** _ **Ahora que estuviste lejos'**_ **(Now that you've been away) and the idea for this formed. It wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to write the first chapter and see if you guys want to go there;)**

 **This would definitely be an AU story. What if the Tasty Pastry incident bonded Steph with Morelli permanently? And what if after years of being unsatisfied Steph decides to make changes?**

 **Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

"Are you sure?"

I looked up from my cup of coffee to stare at my best friend. Mary Lou and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, so she's logically the first person I share big news with. "Yes." I answered without hesitation.

A slow smile spread across her lips. "It's about damn time!"

It was my turn to smile. "It's long due, isn't it?" I couldn't contain the urge to giggle.

"God, yes!" Mary Lou's smile softened. "I haven't seen you this happy in ages." She was right, so I didn't argue.

After several moments of comfortable silence my friend voiced what we were both thinking. "The whole Burg is going to treat this as the juiciest scandal of all time." Looking me right in the eye, Mary Lou said everyone and their mother will give me a hard time over this decision.

"I know." Although I know the gossip will be near impossible to escape, that's not what makes me anxious. "As long as _she_ understands…" The one and only person's opinion on this matter I care about is my daughter's.

"Angie loves you very much." My friend assured.

"I just hope her feelings towards me don't change because of my decision." Divorce is long overdue.

S&R

"Come on, Dad. Please?"

My daughter knows I can't resist the pouty look. "No." I shook my head, even though I knew full well that I was going to cave and give her permission.

"You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Manoso." My daughter's new friend, a blue-eyed brunette, spoke to me as if she's known me for the longest time.

"I'm sorry, but no." This time I directed my glare at Julie's friend. "I don't know your parents or…"

"You can check with my mom to see that we're telling the truth."

"Please?" Julie added the eyelash fluttering thing to the pouty look. Damn, the kid is good.

"Is your _mom_ really taking and brining you two?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright…" As soon as the agreement left my lips the two teenagers shrieked with excitement. Julie rounded my desk to thank me in the form of a hug and kiss on the cheek. "But," I made sure I had their full attention. "I want to talk to your mom."

"Sure. No problem."

The entire the drive the two girls chitchatted about their plans for the day. I couldn't help but smile. I'm glad that Julie's making friends already, considering that she's going to be living with me for a while. Rachel, my ex-wife, recently remarried and we decided it would be a good idea for Julie to stay with me while everyone got settled in their new roles. Julie doesn't seem to mind the temporary change and neither do I.

"That's my mom's car." Julie's friend commented when I turned on her street.

I nodded and followed the green explorer ahead of us.

"Mom!" At hearing her daughter's call, the woman turned to greet us. For a moment it seemed as if she'd been lost in thought, but quickly composed herself. "This is Julie's dad."

I offered my hand to the blue-eyed beauty standing before me. I don't know what I was expecting her to be like, but it definitely wasn't a woman around my age. Okay, that shouldn't really surprise me considering I too have a teenage daughter. She was wearing a stretchy V-neck tee, jeans and sneakers. Her curly hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. It was very obvious where Julie's friend got her looks from. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Morelli."

She shook my hand and smiled politely. "Stephanie."

Returning the smile, I squeezed her hand softly. "Carlos."

 **So, do we want to go there?**


End file.
